


Big and Small

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [7]
Category: Psych, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shawn discovers that the Shire isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big and Small

Shawn opened his eyes to find himself in a place that was strangely familiar, although he knew he had never set foot there. The land was lush with grass and hills made up much of the area. A few stray chickens seemed to gather in the roadways and in front of the houses. The homes seemed to be built right into the hills and could be identified by their circular doors with the knob located right in the middle of each. However, the strangest thing was the land’s inhabitants themselves. None of them reached higher than his waste and their large feet were covered with curly hair. A few children approached him curiously while their parents merely stared. ‘Huh,’ he thought, ‘this is certainly strange.’  
  
A few hours later, he felt drawn to the little creatures. The hobbits (or so they called themselves) had given him generous portions of food. The magnificent taste more then made up for the bump he had received on his head due to the low ceilings. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that there was something missing. “Hey,” he asked, drawing the attention of the hobbits surrounding him, “do you guys have any pineapple?”  
  
An elder looked up from his tankard to wrinkle his nose in confusion. “Pineapple?”  
  
“What’s that?” a younger one added.  
  
Shawn had never been more horrified in his life.


End file.
